The inventive concepts described herein relate to a method and apparatus for controlling a memory, and more particularly, to a memory swapping method and a data processing system using the same.
In virtual memory systems, the distribution of storage areas in memory may be changed according to whether processes are necessary. Typically, memory swapping operations in which all or some pages of a process are removed from main memory and loaded back into main memory may be repeatedly performed. The speed at which the memory swapping operations are performed affects the performance of data processing system employing virtual memory systems.